


Calamity

by Ruffiticus (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Ruffy writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ruffiticus





	Calamity

Fic: Calamity

Title: Calamity

Fandom: Steam Powered Giraffe

Characters: The Jon, HatchWorth, The Spine, Rabbit, Col. P.A. Walter I

Rating: PG 13

Author’s Note: i hope it lives up to your expectations you guys im p happy with this

“E R R O R E R R O R E R R O R” was all he could see on the inside of his eyelids. They were closed to conserve power until he was to be turned on, but that wouldn’t be any time soon. “F A T A L E R R O R” The blinking lights changed to a bright blue screen with a loud ringing. That fell away also, leaving the terrifying sight of twenty giant copper elephants running toward him.

“Target locked!” yelled a voice from his right.

“Too many elephants! Too many- Too many- Too- Too- Too—” He was cut off by a tusk hurdling him about fifty feet away, causing his vision to start spotting.

“Robot down! Robot down!” he heard his eldest brother call, but his hearing was starting to glitch. He heard a scream, then another, and soon he felt himself being lifted.

“Stove- Stove, are you okay?” came the deep voice of his silver brother.

“Elephants- Elephants- Elephants-”

“Sh, sh, it’ll be okay- Rabbit, look out!” He was dropped with a thud, glitching and waiting for the other robot to come back because he was so scared.

It was too late for him to save Rabbit, as the oldest bot had been stepped on and was currently writhing on the ground.

“Help me! Help me! He-He-He-Help! The Spine!” he was screaming, vision completely down so he was left in the dark. He was scared and that elephant had stepped on him pretty hard and- “Spine!” he cried frightfully.

“Rabbit, please! Hang in there, I-”

A shrill shriek caught the tallest automaton’s attention and he was over at the last bot’s side immediately.

“Got me- Got me- Got me-” he was stammering, body a pile of brass scraps. “I’m down- down- down!”

“Brassy, calm- Calm down!”

“Spine!” came the gruff voice of his creator over the intercom. “What’s going on out there?”

“They- Everyone- The elephants-”

“Bring them in- and don’t get hurt!”

The Spine was in a frenzy. He grabbed up the little brass bot and carried him the three miles back to their base by himself, running at full tilt the entire way. He ran back without refilling his boiler to grab Rabbit, who was still screaming. He had to will himself not to listen to Stove’s cries of pain, telling himself that he’d be back before anything else happened. When he got Rabbit back, he didn’t stop for water. He sprinted back to Stove and found him in more pieces than he’d seen him last.

“Help- Help- Help- The ele-elephants- elephants-” he was mumbling, eyes black and lifeless now. The Spine picked him up and started to run again.

“You’re gonna be fine, okay?” he murmured. The Spine soon found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. His water reserve gauge sat angrily at zero. He could see the camp.

“Pappy!” he called over his radio, scared, alone, and confused.

“They’re on their way, Spine, don’t worry,” came the Colonel’s frantic voice; sure enough, a group of scientists were running for the two downed automaton’s. When they’d been brought back, Peter took The Spine’s face in his hands before pulling him into a hug. “You’ve done good, my boy.” There was oil streaking down The Spine’s face.

When they opened their eyes next, they weren’t in Africa. They weren’t getting trampled by elephants. No, none of that; they were at a show, looking down at the frightened faces of the humans. Rabbit felt guilty, HatchWorth was ashamed, but The Spine?

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re Steam Powered Giraffe!”

He’d done good.


End file.
